


Three's Company

by intermediacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute moment between the three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

They’re both already asleep by the time Allison gets back from training with her dad. Ever since Gerard showed his true colors and then disappeared (they’re still not even sure if he’s dead or not, even almost a year later), Allison started training with him because she didn’t want to stop being a hunter; she just wanted to be a better one. Of course, anyone in their right mind would argue that a good hunter wouldn’t be dating one werewolf, let alone two, but she wants to find some sort of balance. The idea that all werewolves are bad - one that Gerard seemed to have a monopoly on – didn’t sit well with her, so she decided to find her own place between the two. The sight of them on the bed facing one another, Scott’s hand curled around Jackson’s hip, surprises her only because she figured they’d be further apart than they are. The fact that they’re sleeping when it’s nearing three in the morning isn’t all that shocking.  
  
She always figured that Jackson was mostly in this because of Allison, that he didn’t want much of anything to do with Scott, and yet there they are. It makes her heart ache in the best way possible and she stays as quiet as humanly possible as she slips out of her shoes. They get pushed out of the way of the door and the jacket she was wearing slides down her arms effortlessly, then gets draped across the back of the desk chair before she makes her way to the bed. Considering their heightened senses, she’s honestly surprised she manages to get a knee on the mattress before Jackson stirs a little.  
  
“Hey,” she whispers when she sees his eyes open halfway. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She settles carefully between the boys on the bed, replacing Scott’s hand once she’s comfortable.  
  
“S’okay,” Jackson slurs in that adorable half-asleep way of his. He shifts closer to Allison, one arm snaking across her waist, and pays no mind to the hand on his hip. “How was training?”  
  
“Tiring. I think my dad’s still trying to punish me for this,” she gestures vaguely so he knows _This_ actually means _Their relationship_. Keeping it from her dad didn’t feel right, not after what happened with Scott and her mom, but he didn’t react well at all to it. She likes to think it’s mostly because Scott and Jackson are both werewolves, though she knows it’s because his little girl is in a committed three-way relationship and she’s barely even eighteen.  
  
“Screw him,” Jackson’s normal bite is lacking but Allison can’t tell if it’s because he’s tired or because he knows how much her father’s disapproval bothers her. Either way, she shoots him a look and he actually manages to look sheepish instead of smug.  
  
Allison rolls onto her side, back to Scott, so she can get a better view of the shadowed planes of Jackson’s face. Without even waking up, Scott moves his arm around her waist and pulls her against him even though Jackson’s arm is right above his. It’s moments like this, brief little touches that both of them give her, that make her know in her gut that she’s doing the right thing here. She loves both of them so much and can’t imagine ever living without either of them, and she’s so incredibly grateful that they were actually on board with it when she suggested it. (It took several months and it originally started as just sex before Allison realized she wanted more from both of them, but here they are.)  
  
“He has to come around eventually, right?” Her eyes close for a moment when Jackson’s fingers trace over her temple. “He got over Scott being a werewolf, so he has to get over me being with both of you.”  
  
“I’m sure he will.” Even Allison can tell Jackson’s not so sure about that, but she doesn’t comment. “Now go to sleep.”  
  
“Everything’s going to be fine, Allison,” Scott mutters against her shoulder when she starts to protest and Allison can feel his smirk against her skin after she jumps slightly. “And even if he doesn’t come around, you’re happy, right?”  
  
Glancing over her shoulder towards him, Allison takes a moment to look over his face (or what little of it she can see) before she turns back towards Jackson. They both move closer, sandwiching her between their bodies, and Allison’s body floods with warmth. Her left hand moves to Scott’s, fingers lacing together on her stomach as she wraps her right arm low around Jackson’s waist.  
  
“Yeah, I’m happy,” she smiles.  
  
“Then that’s all that matters.”  
  
“You two make me want to puke,” Jackson says, though his grin definitely suggests otherwise. He leans in and presses a kiss to Allison’s forehead, and then lifts himself up enough to lean over her and kiss Scott. “Now go to sleep. Both of you.”


End file.
